


A Little Smut to Clear the Cobwebs

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Smut to Clear the Cobwebs

## A Little Smut to Clear the Cobwebs

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

_If you move, I'll come._

Blair shuddered and stifled his moan at the memory. Last night with Jim, his first night with Jim.... 

Where the hell had that man learned all of that? 

_If you move, I'll come._

Blair remembered how he froze as he straddled Jim's cock. They hadn't done much at that point just a lot of groping and kissing. They were just getting to the hot and heavy stage, the tip of Jim's cock just inside his hole, when Jim spoke. 

_If you move, I'll come._

God help us both. 

Blair smiled down into Jim's face and relaxed as he slid down Jim's cock his body fully accepting. 

Jim threw his head back yelling Blair's name. He thrust up once. Hard. Letting go. 

Blair held on best he could but lost himself in pleasure when Jim grasped his cock and stroked. He jerked and rode Jim's still half-hard dick babbling in some language that neither of them understood. Right before he fell over the edge, Blair looked down into Jim's eyes and for the first time knew what love was. His mind melted along with his body. 

Blair sat in his office staring at the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number he knew by heart. 

"Ellison." 

"If you move, I'll come." 

_silence_

"Home, half an hour." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

End A Little Smut to Clear the Cobwebs by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
